Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an OLED display device with enhanced light emission efficiency.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device is a self-emission-type display device, which is configured to display an image using an OLED element which emits light. OLED display devices have garnered much attention because of certain traits and advantages, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response rate.
OLED display devices have a multilayer structure including an OLED. Due to such a structure, a significant amount of light generated in the OLED is lost due to total reflection, and the like, in the process of being externally emitted, and thus, OLED display devices have relatively low light emission efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced light emission efficiency of OLED display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.